ROBLOX
ROBLOX is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. This game is what gave him the idea to start a YouTube channel: almost every ROBLOX video he found was from children, due to the game's nature, of course. He wanted to record videos of it himself as he was actually mature, but in the end he became bored of it (due to not having enough good-looking games, and taking a long time to even start up) so he rarely makes videos in the series now. Though it wasn't recorded specifically for the channel, the first three videos of ROBLOX were the first videos on the channel. They were recorded for fun long before, but Falkuz went through his videos folder and picked out the three he liked enough to upload. Description This game inspired the creation of this channel, because everyone playing ROBLOX on YouTube was a little kid who typd lik dis lolz. Eventually I became more interested in... well, more interesting games! So ROBLOX isn't a common game anymore. But oh well! Games played so far (as of April 2016): (The rest of the description is a list of games; it won't be necessary here, as this page will list the videos themselves!) Videos *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 1: Zombie Tower - 12 Minutes of Trolling *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 2: The Goldhat Show *ROBLOX Mini-Episode 3: The Hoteller *ROBLOX - Bleach Battlegrounds: Shinigami Blastedlands *ROBLOX - Slender *ROBLOX - SCP *ROBLOX - Mario Land Obstacle Course! - Part 1 - This is NOT Mario! *ROBLOX - Mario Land Obstacle Course! - Part 2 - Starting in the Long Run *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 1 - Combine *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 2 - Stalker Failure *ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 3 - Stalker WIN *ROBLOX - Left 2 Survive - A crappy version of Left 4 Dead! *ROBLOX - Draw It! *ROBLOX - The Juggernaut - A More Boring Stalker! *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 1 *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 2 *ROBLOX Adventure - Part 3 *ROBLOX Adventure - BONUS! *ROBLOX - Escape Telamon Obby REWARDS *ROBLOX - Apocalypse Rising - Day Z Adventuuure *ROBLOX - Pears to Pairs - Fail! *ROBLOX - Pears to Pairs - Actual Game *ROBLOX - Deathrun *ROBLOX - Disaster Hotel - Ragequit! *What's to Come (eventually) *Special Roblox "Shout-out" #1 - xXARROWXx360 and 03Mario01 *ROBLOX - ROBLOX Arcade - Part 1 - The Arcade! *ROBLOX - ROBLOX Arcade - Part 2 - The Tycoon! / Survive the Slenderman - Does this count as a part? *ROBLOX - The Walking Dead - Rhymes with Door *ROBLOX - Marble Run - YOUR ONE-DAILY DOSE OF EPICOSITY *Special Roblox "Shout-out" #2 - Marquillon, EpicKiller38, zombiekiller751324, and Humphrey1 *ROBLOX - Survive the Disasters / Ocarina of Time / Live Like Godzilla *ROBLOX - Cra-- I mean, Grapple Mania - Like Portal, Except Portal is Good *ROBLOX - Magic Lessons - WHEN IDIOTS ATTACK!!! *ROBLOX - The Great Christmas Adventure - Part 1 - Back in Blox *ROBLOX - The Great Christmas Adventure - Part 2 - Snowballs in Fall *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 1 - Stronger, Faster, Deadlier *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 2 - The Other Side (and Combine Highlights!) *ROBLOX - Christmas Mystery - Santa's OTHER Brother *ROBLOX - Get Eaten by Kirby - Hiiii!